Daughter of Thor
by Artemis Hunter 441
Summary: Born as a Hofferson, Ashalla has to keep up her name. But in fact, she isn't a Hofferson, she's Thor's daughter. Able to wield any heavy Viking weapon, Ashalla must struggle through her life on the Isle of Berk. And there are still the dragon raids and family trouble... How will Ashalla be able to find her true identity?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue; Names**

 **I don't own HTTYD!**

* * *

16 years before HTTYD 1...

All villagers of Berk had come to the Mead Hall to witness the official naming of a newborn baby in the strong Hofferson family, who were true Vikings.

Erik Hofferson and his wife Gunhild walked in, each carrying a small child wrapped in a pink blanket.

Everyone was looking at the two babies.

Chief Stoick the Vast, his wife Borghild Ingerman, and his best friends Spritelout and Valka Jörgenson were standing in the front, watching the Hoffersons approach them.

"Chief, I present to you my daughters. Born as a Hofferson, they will be a good addition to our Viking society." Erik said, proudly presenting his baby girls.

"Which one is the eldest?" Stoick asked.

"I'm holding her." Erik claimed, whispering "Her name's Astrid." to the Chief.

Gunhild nodded.

Stoick took the baby girl Erik gave to him. He looked at the eldest born and took a deep breath. "First born daughter of Erik Hofferson and Gunhild Stefferson, I, Chief Stoick the Vast, name you Astrid Gull Tove Hofferson." his voice boomed through the Hall.

All villagers cheered for the girl, which Stoick handed back to Erik.

Then Gunhild handed him their youngest born.

Stoick let Valka take a look at the baby.

Valka saw that this young girl was a true valkyrie. "Did you already give her a first name?" she asked Erik.

"No, we couldn't find a fitting name." Gunhild admitted.

Valka smiled. "I know exactly what fits her." she said.

"Tell me." Stoick said.

"Ashalla." Valka told. "A combination of Halla and Aslog, meaning _divine woman engaged to a warrior_."

Gunhild immediately nodded, while Erik was still considering the name.

Stoick took another deep breath, he couldn't wait until Erik had decided. "Second born daughter of Erik Hofferson and Gunhild Stefferson, I, Chief Stoick the Vast, name you Ashalla Oydis Thora Hofferson."

The village cheered again, not hearing the thunder outside of the Hall.

The girl they were chearing for that moment was a daughter of Thor, and he was making thunder for his baby girl.

Valka had somehow seen this in the girl, it had to be her valkyrie beauty that was already showing sighns of goddessly. She just saw it.

* * *

A few gods had witnessed the naming on Berk. Those gods were Odin, Thor and Loki.

"So, I have a granddaughter?" Odin asked. "A granddaughter who's part mortal?"

"As you see, you have." Thor told, looking down upon his daughter.

Loki just went down to the sea for his son, he didn't like to look at the perfect daughter his brother had.

"I'll light up the skies for her." Thor decided and used his hammer to create the lightning. "My little girl, I will bless you with my help. There will be hard times in your life, and I shall be here to help you."

* * *

 ***** Time skip *****

* * *

6 years later...

There was another dragon raid on Berk.

Ashalla was hiding behind a rain barrel, trying to stay out of the dragon's sight.

Her father had told her and her sister to hide somewhere.

But knowing Astrid, she didn't listen, and it had become their father's death. He had been protecting Astrid against a Monsterous Nightmare.

Suddenly, a beautiful dragon appeared. It had four wings, a woody brown body, a cream underbelly and blue highlights. all over it's body.

Ashalla made herself small, waiting for the dragon to kill her, crossing her arms before her.

But it didn't.

Instead, the dragon smelled at her hands, making her feel its nose.

Ashalla looked at the dragon, who had still opened its light yellow eyes. She was mesmorized by the beauty of such a living being. "...Cloudglider..." she whispered, laughing as she saw the wide black pupils in the dragon's golden eyes. "Just go boy." Ashalla told him. "You're not safe here."

The four winged dragon let out a noise, flapped with his wings and went up into the sky.

"Ashalla!" it was Hiccup. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ashalla replied. "You?"

"Dad's just pissed I left the house again, the normal stuff." Hiccup replied.

Ashalla giggled a moment, she knew how much in trouble Hiccup would be. "You rather head home right now."

"Yeah, I should do that." Hiccup said. "But I could never have slept without knowing how you were."

"Just go." Ashalla said, and as Hiccup started to run, she chased him until she was at her house.

Hiccup waved at her before his mother pulled him and his older siblings Asgard and Erika inside the house.

Asgard and Erika were twins, had both red hair and a perfect Viking attitude like their father. Only Hiccup was different.

As Ashalla got inside, she saw her mother and uncle broken down near the fire, both crying. Astrid was just sitting on the stairs, her blonde hair braided in two braids, she was sad and probably blaming herself for her father's death.

Mom stood up and angrily walked to Astrid.

"You!" Mom yelled. "You did this! If you'd just listen to me for ONE time Astrid, then none of this would ever have happened!"

Ashalla was utterly shocked.

Astrid just hang her head.

Ashalla decided to be brave for her sister and stepped forward. "Mom," she started. "Astrid has the Hofferson stubborness, you should know. Dad went to Walhalla for her because he knows that she is the future for Berk. We children are the future, and we need to do what we think that's right for our own being."

Astrid was surprised by the calmth her sister spoke with.

"You sound like Valka." their mother murmered before she snapped. "Both of you! GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Astrid ran up the stais while Ashalla walked up easily, looking back at their angry mother with a face that said 'you know I'm right'

As Ashalla was in the room she shared with her sister, Astrid looked up at her as Ashalla sat down on Astrid's bed on the left side of the room.

"Thank you, for saying that to mom." Astrid said.

"No problem, that's where sisters are for." Ashalla said.

"Was it really my fault like mom claims to be?" Astrid asked, the doubt in her voice.

"Of course not Astrid, you are just being a Hofferson, you are the person I can't be because of my softness for living beings." Ashalla replied.

"You are way braver than I am, Ashalla." Astrid told. "I couldn't say that to mom, I was too afraid."

Ashalla took her sister's hand. "Astrid, remember these words I'm going to say to you right now for the rest of your life. Promised?" she asked.

Astrid nodded.

'Here it goes.' Ashalla thought as she took a deep breath and said: "Astrid Gull Tove Hofferson, you are born rightfully in a true Viking family and that makes you a true Viking too. You are not a murderer, you are nothing else but a fierce and strong Viking girl with an excellent beauty. And whatever the others may say about you, the gods are with you, forever."

Astrid smiled. "Thank you." she said. "I will always be thankful for what you just told to me."

"No problem sis, just go to sleep." Ashalla said and got over to her own bed on the right side of the room.

Both sisters didn't know the gods had been watching the scene, witnessing how strong Ashalla truly was.

 _"A true daughter of Odin."_ they all agreed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this!**

 **I need to finish other stories first, so this wil be one on hold!**

 **I had to reupdate this because of some stupid... switch I made. Don't be mad!**

 **-Gryffindorgirl746**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Dragons  
_

 **Thank you, and please keep reading!**

* * *

In the past 10 years, Ashalla had grown up to a young and strong lady with the will and stubborness of an ox. Her uncle was very proud of her, except for the part that she was friends with the village's screw-up of a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

Ashalla received through her years her femine curves, her muscles of lifting heavy axes and hammers, strong legs through running, and beautiful looks though her heavenly blood, yet she still didn't know. Ashalla's hair became lighter until it reached the white blonde colour Odin and Thor would have been proud of and very light blue eyes, almost as light that they were the colour of the thunder.

* * *

 _Berk. It's an island in the middle of the Meditairrian Misery, 13 degrees north of Hopeless and 12 days south of freezing to death. The village in one word? Sturdy. It snows 9 months a year and it hails the other 3. We have fishing, woodcrafing and a very beautiful view on the sunsets each day. For the rest, it's not much, but it's home. The only real downs are the plagues, most islands have mice or mosquitos, but we have...  
_

A house was set on fire through a fireball that came from above.

 _...Dragons._

A young 16-year-old boy ran out of his burning house into the village. His shaggy hair was auburn brown and his eyes were as green as grass.

 _My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst, we Vikings believe that our names would scare off gnomes and trolls. I am the village's screw-up, I get always blamed for everything, even if I didn't do anything. The only persons who believe me are my best friend Ashalla and Valka._

 _Ashalla has been my best friend ever since we were babies and Valka would babysit us and raise us alongside her own daughters Ylva and Yves. Valka is also my blacksmith teacher's wife, and his name is Gobber, my father's best friend. She's the kindest person in the village._

 _Believe it or not... our village's Chief is my dad, and his wife Borghild, a VERY strong warrior, is my mother. I do have a sister, Erica, and a brother, Asger. Both Asger and Erica are big and hulky, just like our parents. They recently became dragon killers when they both killed a Zippleback dragon, one with two heads._

 _And soon I will be pushed into Dragon Training, alongside the other teens around my age, except for Ashalla._

 _Ashalla became already famous when she lifted my father's heaviest hammer at the age of 7 when it crashed into the Elder's house and she voluntered to get it. Of course no one believed she could actually lift it, but when Ashalla came back with it, carrying it without any difficulity, everybody in the village cheered for her and she became officially the strongest person who ever lived in Berk._

Hiccup ducked out of the way to avoid the flames of a Monsterous Nightmare while he was on his way to the forge to help Gobber and Valka. He also had to avoid his father, otherwise he'd be blamed again for something he didn't do. All because he was a scawny fishbone with no muscle at all.

Arriving at the forge, he saw Gobber already slamming his hammerhand on a red glowing form to get it in shape.

"What nice of you to join us, I thought you'd be eaten by a dragon." Gobber said.

"Nah, they won't go to me." Hiccup said.

"Don't be sure of that." Valka said as she handed him his brown work cloth. "But I'm glad you came."

Hiccup quickly got the sharpning stone from the wall and took some swords to sharp them. He quickly looked out of the window.

 _The other teens my age are a part of the fire brigade, they throw buckets of water over the flames to minimalize the damage to the buildings that are on fire. One of them is Ashalla's twin sister Astrid, she looks much like Ashalla, but her hair is darker blonde.  
_

 _The local bullies Snotlout Jörgenson and the Thorston twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut are also in it, as are Heather Tèrrison and Fishlegs Ingerman._

 _Snotlout has a crush on Astrid, and he clearly lets everyone know he has._

 _Tuffnut and Ruffnut are just dumb and love to blow things up or set them on fire. They're also sort of tricksters, just without the lies._

 _Fishlegs got just accepted by Astrid and Snotlout to join their club. He was formerly a target of Snotlout too, until he started to grow and became more Viking-like, that means more muscles and more hulky. He's my cousin via my mom's side and he's acctually very intelligent, he can memorize many things and he does read, unlike the others...  
_

 _Heather... she's another story. She's from another Isle far away from here. She washed up on the shore when she was 5 and the Jörgenson family took her in. She's strong, I don't deny that, but there's something that gives me the creeps when she glares at me and I don't know why. She scares me!_

A fireball crashed into the ground nearby the forge.

"Valka! Keep an eye out on the kids, I'm going to help Stoick!" Gobber called as he changed his hammerhand into and axe. "And Hiccup, stay inside!" He went outside and let out a battle cry.

"Hiccup, I need to watch Ylva and Yves, please, stay here." Valka said as she also ran outside towards the house she lived in with Gobber.

Hiccup just got back with sharping weapons and laid them on the table once they were ready so the warriors could pick their weapon of choice. But he also looked outside a few times, seeing Ashalla in action.

Ashalla was very good with a hammer, she knocked dragons unconcious to stop them from creating more damage and steal the livestock. Then she left the dragons for the others to kill or bring them to the dragon training ring.

It was the one ring where the teens who were of age trained to become dragon killers.

Once the raid died down, the damage was clearly visible: at least 3 houses were burnt down to the ground, a quarter of the livestock was taken and another quarter was spread around the village. 2 houses were heavy burned but not down to the ground and one roof was still on fire.

The woman collected the livestock that was spread around the village, securing it in wooden boxes and putting it back where it belongs and the sheep and the oxes were driven back to the fields.

Hiccup slowly got out of the forge, not wanting to be seen, but all the villagers looked at him with angry faces. They were going to blame him again. He sighed. _Will this ever be over?_

A large and hulky shadow approached him.

Hiccup knew it was his father, Stoick the Vast. No one could escape him, especially not Hiccup.

Stoick crossed his arms before his chest.

"Uh... hi dad." Hiccup said, slowly stepping backwards, not expecting to be grabbed from behind and dragged away to the forest. He turned around to see Ashalla. "Thanks for saving me out of that hell." Hiccup said.

"You'll probably get it tomorrow morning, I just wanted to spare you the yelling tonight." Ashalla said with a smile.

"Again, really thanks." Hiccup said. "I really appreciate everything you do for me."

"I'm just trying to be brave, you know." Ashalla told. "By the way, I believe the Night Fury crashed into the woods tonight. I'm going to look for it tomorrow morning, not that I want to kill it, but Astrid used your bola throwing canon invention to shoot it down."

"What?! How did she get her hands on that? It's supposed to be inside the forge since it wasn't ready yet to be used!" Hiccup said. "I didn't even test it yet!"

"Well, I guess my sister sneaked into the forge while you weren't watching your canon after she left the fire brigade." Ashalla said. "You know how badly she wants to be known around here since I became this famous."

"Yeah, I know." Hiccup said.

"We need to return home." Ashalla said as she walked into the direction of the village. "You're coming?"

Hiccup smiled and went after Ashalla, avoiding the adults by sneaking between the houses.

"See you tomorrow!" Ashalla said as they parted to go home.

"See you!" Hiccup said and went to his house.

His house was the closest to the Meade Hall since his father was the Chief.

Lucky for him, there was nobody home yet.

Hiccup sighed in relief and went upstairs to his bedroom to fall asleep there.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!** **Please leave a comment!**

 **-Gryffindorgirl746**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Dragon Training  
_ **Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited this story!  
**

 **Here's another chap for you!**

* * *

Hiccup woke up when the sun was rising at the horizon. He yawned before he got out of bed and put on his boots and his bearskin vest. Hiccup got downstairs and grabbed some bread before he left for Ashalla's house. He ate while he was waiting.

The door of the Hofferson Maison opened and Ashalla came out.

According to Hiccup, she was beautifully dressed, just as always.

Ashalla was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and a wide blue fur V-neckline. Her strapped skirt was also white, as were her pants and woollen boots, the belt was blue, as were the pearls in the middle of the lower edges her skirt. **(See story cover).** She carried her hammer in a scabbard on her back.

"Goodmorning Hic." Ashalla greeted him.

"Morning Halla." Hiccup greeted back. "Want some bread?" And he offered a larger part of the bread he was holding.

"Thanks." Ashalla said and took the bread absently.

Hiccup saw there was something on Ashalla's mind. "Halla, what's up?" he asked.

"Just mom." Ashalla replied as she started to walk towards the forest, Hiccup following her. "She's pushing Astrid in Dragon Training to make the family honorable again. But I know it's about dad's death 9 years ago."

"Your mom is still blaming Astrid for that?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Ashalla replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hiccup said.

"You don't have to be." Ashalla said. "I got over it long ago. Death is common here, we should just move on over them and not mourn for to long. We know they are in Valhalla, that should give us more straight, the straight to keep fighting and keep their honored memories alive."

"You know you sound very spiritual there." Hiccup said. "Through you are right."

Ashalla laughed for a moment before they went further into the forest.

"How deep in the forest do you think the Night Fury crashed?" Hiccup asked.

"I believe near Raven's Cove, yet I'm not sure." Ashalla replied.

"Well, let's find it before anyone else does." Hiccup said. "You wanna run to there?"

"The sooner we free the dragon, the sooner we can head home or just hang around in the forest." Ashalla said.

The two teenagers started to run through the forest, on their way to Raven's Cove.

Hiccup was quite impressed by the easy way Ashalla landed after her jumps over trees. She was quick and light on her feet, just like a Nadder.

"Something wrong?" Ashalla asked as she turned around, stopping her walk.

Hiccup knew she saw him staring at her and also stopped. "Uhm... I just noticed you move quite like a Nadder, you know, that you're light and quick on your feet..." he rambled.

"You can stop rambling all the time." Ashalla said. "And I noticed YOU are rambling much... even to me."

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah... It's my nerves I guess." he said.

"Why should you be nervous around me?" Ashalla asked. "Am I that scary?"

"No!" Hiccup almost yelled. "I mean... no, of course you're not scary or anything like that. It's just... *sigh*... that I'll never be a part of this Viking society while you are considered one of the best Vikings ever existing! No one likes it that you're my friend..."

"Hiccup, you must know I don't care about that at all." Ashalla told. "Snotlout is a jerk, the twins are addicted to destruction, Fishlegs is okay but way to silent and Astrid suddenly turned into a bitch! Sorry that I said that about my sister, but she really changed once we became 15..."

Hiccup agreed with Ashalla on that.

Astrid had become quite a bitchy person ever since she came of age. The sudden character change had shocked Ashalla very much the first 6 months. Before the change, Astrid used to wave at Ashalla whenever Ashalla went away and didn't care about the fact that Ashalla was friends with Hiccup... But after the change, Astrid suddenly glared at Ashalla whenever she saw her with Hiccup anywhere.

"You know... I agree with you." Hiccup told.

"I'm glad you do." Ashalla said. Then she looked at him. "Have you ever questioned why I didn't kill a dragon, even when I had the chance?"

Hiccup blinked with his eyes. "N-n-no, n-never." he replied with stutter. "Why than?"

"Because, 10 years ago, I had an encounter with a weird dragon breed." Ashalla started. "And it didn't attack me at all, it just stood there, watching me with intelligent eyes. It changed my point of view of dragons, we don't have to kill them, we can just let them and don't sail out every time. And we also spare many lives of Vikings."

"Well, you had a good experience, but almost no one had that." Hiccup pointed out as Ashalla turned her head away. "Look, I'm just telling you, we can't change anybody's mind just like that."

"But maybe, we have to show them a dragon's good side." Ashalla said. "Maybe then they'll listen."

"Vikings have stubborn issues." Hiccup told. "So don't count on changing their minds."

"Yeah... maybe I'm like this because I'm different..." Ashalla sadly said.

"You know... being different can be good." Hiccup told her.

Ashalla looked at him. "Different... like what? Different is never good." she said. "Not on THIS island."

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with your view of yourself, but let me say this. You, Ashalla, are the strongest and most beautiful female Viking Berk ever had. It wouldn't surprise me if you would become the strongest person of the whole Archipelo or if you were a daughter of one of the gods." Well, he couldn't believe what he just said.

"You really think of me like that?" Ashalla asked, her voice sounding surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: **Belief**  
_

* * *

"Yes... I do." Hiccup replied.

"At least someone has still faith in me..." Ashalla said, sitting down on the nearest big rock. "My family only pays attention to Astrid now, who is currently becoming the family's next dragon killer."

"You're not going to Dragon Training?" Hiccup asked.

"My family says I'm a natural, that I don't need it. I'm quite glad they told your father that, otherwise I'd be stuck with Snotlout's constant flirting. Now I'll just watch him being beaten by a dragon." Ashalla replied.

A loud roar was heard, beaming through the forest.

"What was..." Hiccup started, not receiving the chance to finish as Ashalla went straight to where the roar came form. "Hey!"

Ashalla was running towards the place known as Raven's Point, one of the places she went with Hiccup once in a while for a break. Times when either Hiccup's parents had yelled at him or when Ashalla witnessed one of her father's outbursts.

Once they both neared the cove, they saw tree branches hanging broken on the road.

"Something big crashed here..." Ashalla murmured, holding her hammer in her hand.

Hiccup took out his dagger, one of the weapons he _could_ carry around without harming someone.

"Something's odd about this place now..." Hiccup said, seeing mist clouds rolling in around them.

Ashalla looked to the sky, seeing dark clouds rolling in as well. "Thor must be angry." she said.

"We maybe should head back to the village..." Hiccup said, not liking the clouds.

"It's not that worse, we've been out in the rain before." Ashalla said.

"Right... but back then there was no mist!" Hiccup argued.

Ashalla put her hands in her sides, glaring at Hiccup with her lightning fierce crystal clear deep light blue eyes.

"Alright!" Hiccup called.

Ashalla walked to the fallen tree a few meters away from them, Hiccup following her closely. They both looked over the fallen tree to see a black winged animal. Both ducked again.

"Did you see what I see?" Hiccup asked, his eyes wide. He gulped.

"Night Fury." Ashalla replied.

"Yes." Hiccup said, gulping again.

Ashalla took a deep breath and jumped over the fallen tree.

"Asha!" Hiccup tried to grab her arm, but she was to fast for him.

Ashalla went low, walking down the hill on hands, feet and knees.

Hiccup watched from behind the fallen tree, not wanting to die this soon. He tried to be brave in front of the village, but it wasn't him. And with Ashalla, he could be who he truly was. The truth is: he was practically a coward when it came to dragons, especially a Night Fury.

Ashalla was now on the dragon's side. She pushed the wing aside, seeing the Night Fury's head.

The Night Fury had forest green eyes, eyes that reminded her of Hiccup.

Ashalla could feel the dragon's fear, she didn't know how, but she felt it. Strongly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help." Ashalla told the dragon softly.

The dragon seemed to understand her, roaring something in dragonese.

Ashalla laid her hammer down, taking a dagger from her pocket, starting cutting the ropes. Once she'd cut all the ropes, the Night Fury slowly stood up.

"Asha! What the hell are you doing?" Hiccup asked, his head poking out from behind the fallen tree.

The Night Fury growled and wanted to attack Hiccup, but Ashalla stopped it.

"Calm down! He's a friend of mine! He's just very afraid of dragons." she called.

The Night Fury calmed down, staring at Ashalla.

Hiccup gulped.

"Come out Hiccup, and walk slowly towards me." Ashalla said.

Hiccup hesitated first, but took a deep breath and took very small steps as he walked to Ashalla. He felt the dragon watching his every step. "I don't like this..." Hiccup murmured.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Ashalla ensured him when Hiccup was on her side. "Look, somehow, this dragon can understand me. I don't know how, but it can."

"Great. Another weird power you possess..." Hiccup said.

The dragon roared softly. It actually sounded more like a purr.

Hiccup looked at the dragon with a questioning face.

Ashalla laughed when she saw Hiccup's face.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asked.

"You should've seen your face! It was hilarious!" Ashalla said when she was done laughing.

Hiccup cursed under his breath.

"Well, I can't let anyone find this dragon, they'd kill him on sight." Ashalla said.

"Yeah, just like it's told in the Dragon Manual." Hiccup said.

Ashalla thought for a moment, but Hiccup interfered her thoughts.

"Maybe we can hide the dragon at Raven's Point. It's nearby and no one else besides us ever goes that close into the forests of Berk." Hiccup said.

Ashalla smiled. "That Hiccup, is a marvellous idea!" she exclaimed.

"It is?" Hiccup asked. "Well, if you say so."

Ashalla guided the dragon to the cove and down to the lake via a path she created. A path big enough for a Night Fury to go in and out of it. All done with her hammer.

"And what now?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, we bring him a basket of fish every day and check him on injuries to treat him. So one day, he can go back to his pack.

The dragon roared. _"I can't."_

It startled Ashalla for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"That... that... the dragon just... talked." Ashalla said.

Hiccup looked at her with a questioning face.

 _"Only you can hear me, Tyra-Odinna."_ the dragon said in a roar, poking Ashalla's arm.

"W-w-what did you just call me?" Ashalla asked, very confused.

 _"Tyra-Odinna."_ the dragon said.

"Why? That's not my name." Ashalla said, kneeling on the ground in front of the dragon. "My name is Ashalla, Ashalla Hofferson."

"What the hell is the dragon saying?" Hiccup asked, having no idea where Ashalla was talking about.

"He's calling me Tyra-Odinna." Ashalla said. "But it's not my name."

 _"It is your name!"_ the dragon said, louder this time. _"You are Tyra-Odinna Lokida Thora, daughter of Thor, niece of Loki and granddaughter of Odin!"_

 **"What!?"**

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry that it took me so long! I had a block before summer and I didn't have an idea how to write this chapter! I'm sorry for making you wait. I hope the next update is sooner than this came! I hope to get a few reviews now. Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **-AlaikaSkywalkerAntilles1**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Meeting Thor in person  
_

* * *

Hiccup watched Ashalla talking to the dragon.

"What the hell is the dragon saying?" Hiccup asked, having no idea where Ashalla was talking about.

"He's calling me Tyra-Odinna." Ashalla said. "But it's not my name."

 _"It is your name!"_ the dragon said, louder this time. _"You are Tyra-Odinna Lokida Thora, daughter of Thor, niece of Loki and granddaughter of Odin!"_

 **"What!?"**

* * *

Ashalla sat there, in complete shock. Her eyes were wide open and stared at the dragon.

"Ashalla?" Hiccup asked after a few moments. "Are you alright?"

Ashalla didn't move and didn't talk.

"Asha." Hiccup kneeled down in front of her. "Please, just say something!"

Ashalla's lips started to move, but no sound came out.

"Asha..." Hiccup tried again.

Ashalla sat down on the ground, right in front of the Night Fury dragon. She was completely silent.

Hiccup looked at the dragon, into its deep forest green eyes. Eyes like his own.

The dragon turned round and laid down on the grass 9 feet away from them, leaving them alone.

"Asha, you can tell me." Hiccup said.

Ashalla closed her eyes. "It's still a shock for me, and I don't even know if it's even true." she said. "I think I need some time to think."

"That's alright, take the time you need." Hiccup encouraged with concern in his voice. "But I'm going to Gobber, he wanted to teach me how to construct hammers."

"Sure, you go to Gobber. I'll stay here for a while." Ashalla said with a sad smile.

Hiccup left the cove, going back to the village.

Ashalla stayed while the clouds in the sky above her grew darker.

Suddenly, something dropped out of the sky, falling right on Ashalla's head.

"Auch!" she called and looked up to the sky, seeing a flash of gold in the clouds. "Huh?"

Ashalla looked around her, finding the object that had hit her on her head. She reached out for it and grabbed it to take a look at it.

The certain object was a round plate inscripted with ancient Norse runes on the edge, and a hammer in the middle of the plate. The plate wasn't big, but it was quite heavy to hold, even for Ashalla. That was because of it's material, the plate was made of massive gold.

The Night Fury came towards her, looking at the plate as well.

Ashalla looked at the dragon. "You know what this means?" she asked.

 _"It's the key to open the portals of Asgard. It's only given to blessed offspring from a god."_ the Night Fury replied.

"But how do I even open it?" Ashalla asked.

 _"Using your powers."_ the dragon replied. _"Your father blessed you with certain powers, you've got to use them to open it."_

Ashalla nodded, she understood. "I understand that, but how do I find out what my powers are?" Ashalla asked.

 _"Say the inscripted words."_ the Night Fury said.

Ashalla looked at the runes again.

Suddenly, the runes changed before her eyes, forming the normal words: _'In times of great need, a Child of the Thunder will rise, arming the Gods with a Power of the Mortals to destroy a big Enemy threatening those who Believe.'_

"In times of great need, a Child of the Thunder will rise, arming the Gods with a Power of the Mortals to destroy a big Enemy threatening those who Believe." Ashalla spoke.

The skies started to roar out like a horde of hungry and angry dragons.

The ground beneath Ashalla's feet started to shake.

Then, a very big lightning bold struck down from the sky, into the rock Ashalla was sitting on.

Instead of blowing the rock up and slingering Ashalla somewhere around the cove, the rock was intact, Ashalla still sitting on it, but with a blonde haired man with a red cape and an iron armor beside her.

"Thor!" the dragon cried out.

"F-f-father?" Ashalla asked, very overwhelmed by the strucked lightning.

"Hello Tyra." Thor said and smiled.

There was a death silence between the two of them, the Night Fury observing them from 7 feet away.

"You really look like me." Thor said, taking a lock of Ashalla's hair between the thumb and index finger of his right hand. "You have my eyes, my hair, but truly your mother's beauty."

Ashalla sighed. "Is the woman I grew up with my biological mother or not?" she asked a few seconds later.

"Not really." Thor said.

"How do you mean?" Ashalla asked.

"Your real mother, one of Asgard's Valkyries, planted you inside that woman's womb, unaware there was another child growing in there." Thor said. "Valkyries have some magic, the reason they can plant their children in mortal woman's wombs."

"Didn't mom want me?" Ashalla asked.

"No, she did want you. But it's not really usual that a Valkyrie gets pregnant, and that with a child of a god." Thor said. "We both decided to do this, so you would grow up a strong lady. A lady worth of defending Asgard either as an Immortal Valkyrie or as a minor god."

"I see. Well, this dragon here said I needed to learn my powers, will I open the portal to Asgard." Ashalla said. "Can you tell me, what the powers are you blessed me with?"

Thor smiled. "Straight to the point huh? I like that." he said, laughing for a moment. "Well, your powers are actually quite simple. As you may know, you can lift anything and you have quite a preference for the hammer. From this moment on, you possess a shape-changing power that will change with your mood and you'll be able to control Mjölnir, you can call it when you need it and it will only answer to a willing call."

"Anything else?" Ashalla asked.

"Well, you're able to create lighting." Thor said. "Even without Mjölnir, you can create lightning with your bare hands. Oh! That reminds me..."

Thor grabbed in his pockets, showing Ashalla a golden necklace with a blueish silver lightning bolt. "This is Üborl, the first small lightning bolt Mjölnir ever created. It's only given to a child of mine and no one else can wear it but you." he told.

Ashalla smiled. "Thanks dad, for telling me all this." she said.

"No problem, my little Bolt." Thor said, ruffling through Ashalla's blonde hair.

Ashalla hugged her biological father.

Thor didn't know what to do for a moment, but wrapped his arms around his daughter as well. He smiled, this was how a father should bond with his daughter.

The Night Fury purred, this was a good start of a father-daughter relationship.

* * *

 ** _I hope this was good. Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _-AlaikaSkywalkerAntilles1_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Viking Games_

 ** _Sorry, got an inspiration from the Hunger Games. There won't be characters from the books in it, just the 'game', but still different from it._**

* * *

Ashalla went home. She had given the golden plate back to her father after scripting the runes in the stone they talked on.

The rain was pouring down when Ashalla reached her the house of her 'family'.

All lights (candles) were on in the house.

Ashalla sought nothing behind it and opened the door, only to find her 'uncle' standing in front of the fireplace, where wood was burning, her 'mother' all dressed up in an outfit Ashalla had never seen her in before and Astrid sitting on the stairs, as well dressed in something different.

Astrid wore a long blue dress nearly reaching the ground, her hair loose and a pair of blue slippers on her washed feet.

"What's going on?" Ashalla asked as she picked up a hair brush to brush her hair dry.

"The Berserker Tribe is coming." 'Uncle' Finn replied as he turned his head a bit.

Ashalla knew what that meant.

Every 10 years, the Berserker and Hairy Hooligan tribes would have a small competition. And the prize for the winning tribe was a bride from the losing tribe for a boy from the winning tribe. This competition was called the 'Viking Games'.

"Go wash yourself and get dressed in the dress I laid for you on the bed." her 'mother' ordered.

Ashalla cursed under her breath for a moment but did as she was told.

She washed herself with hot water and dressed herself.

The dress her mother picked for her was pure white. The top was very tight and the fury on the neckline itched, her sleeves as well. The skirt was even wider than Astrid's had been, and this one reached the ground.

Ashalla had to hold the skirt up when she walked, and even her shoes didn't feel good on her feet.

Her shoes were not slippers like Astrid's, hers were made of fur and looked like small boots.

Ashalla walked down the stairs, seeing through one of the windows that the rain had stopped and that all villagers were outside in their tidiest clothing.

The Hofferson family went outside as well, only to be greeted by everyone else.

Astrid quickly found the company of the Thorston twins.

Ruffnut looked ridiculous in the beige dress with long sleeves and a turtle-neck she was wearing.

Tuffnut looked a bit better in official clothing, but not much either.

Ashalla looked around, finding Fishlegs, Heather and Snotlout as well.

Heather looked quite good in her green dress with short sleeves.

Snotlout wore as usually black, but these black clothes looked more dangerous, something that seemed to attrach the older girls a lot.

Fishlegs wore just the brown clothing he always wore, nothing special.

Ashalla searched for Hiccup or at least his family, but they weren't there. She did find Mulch and Bucket.

"Hey guys, do you know where the Chief's family is?" Ashalla asked.

"They're talking to the Berserker Chief and his son, probably discussing the prizes." Bucket told.

Mulch looked at Ashalla with a caring face. "I think that the Chieftain wants you, since you're this strong." he told.

"Well, thanks for the warning Mulch." Ashalla said.

"I'm not sure if you should just accept it or refuse it in any way." Mulch said. "I heard that this Berserker Chieftain is an aggressive and deranged kid. Better watch out for him."

"Dagur aggressive and deranged? Sounds just like him." Ashalla said as she walked away, she knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Everybody gathered in the Meade Hall, Chief Stoick and Chief Oswald together already there with their families.

"Dear villagers of Berk," Chief Stoick began. "Today has arrived: the day that officially tells the start of the 75th Viking Games between the Hairy Hooligans and the Berserkers."

The Hall made all kinds of noises. Some were happy, other's weren't.

"Now, choosing the Tributes to represent our tribe in these games will be done by tradition. Children between 16 and 20, line up!" Stoick called.

Erika, Stoick's 18-year-old daughter, stood at the beginning of the line. Next was Ruffnut, then Heather, then Astrid and Ashalla as last.

With the boys it was Asger first, next up was fishlegs, then Snotlout, then Tuffnut.

Hiccup wasn't even in the line since he was only 15.

"Boys first." Chief Stoick said and grabbed a piece of parchment from the bowl at his left. Then he called out the name of the Tribute. "Our male Tribute is... Asgard Haddock!"

Asgard stepped forward before anyone else could step forward and volunteer themself as a Tribute.

"Now... the girls." Chief Stoick said and grabbed a piece of parchment from the bowl on his right.

Ashalla crossed her fingers behind her back.

Stock looked up from the piece of parchment, looking at the girls in front of him. "And our female Tribute is... Astrid Hofferson!" he called out.

Ashalla quickly stepped forward before he sister could. "I volunteer!" she called out, silencing the whole Hall. "I volunteer as Tribute!"

Stoick nodded. "Looks like we have a volunteer. Our new female Tribute is Ashalla Hofferson!" he said and the hall bursted out in cheers.

Ashalla looked at Hiccup, whose eyes looked at her with fear.

"I'll be okay." she said.

"I just hope you know exactly what you're doing." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, you should know me better." Ashalla said with a smile. "I'm always prepared and I do think before I act."

"Well, good luck!" Hiccup said.

Then Chief Oswald came forward. "Now the Tributes for the Hooligan tribe are chosen, I can announce my own Tributes: Dagur Tain and Ingrid Kettleson." he said.

Ashalla knew Dagur already, but this Ingrid was new to her.

Dagur came to the front, with a very hulky female.

This very hulky female had to be Ingrid Kettleson. She had black hair, dark eyes and had a big ego.

Ashalla could see she was a dragon killer and would never change. She shaked her head, she might had to use her powers to defeat these two, but then at least she'd be free to marry a man she loved with her whole heart.

* * *

Loki was looking from Midgard at his niece. He saw how much she was like Thor, but she was a lot like him too.

Her sneaky attitude was clearly coming out now, and at times of sneakiness, he could see her hair turning black and her eyes turning green.

It might not be seen by those mortals, but all gods could see who Ashalla was.

Ashalla, the daughter of Thor, the niece of Loki and the granddaughter of Odin.

No god would try to mess with her without angering at least one of them.

* * *

 ** _Hi! Here I am again!_**

 ** _I hope you guys liked this chapter._**

 ** _If you think I should change a bit, tell me what I should do!_**

 ** _Ideas for upcoming chapters are welcome!_**

 ** _Read and review!_**

 ** _-AlaikaSkywalkerAntilles1_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_ Forest Training _  
_

* * *

Ashalla was packing the last stuff she knew she'd need on her training when her sister came in.

"Why did you volunteer?" Astrid asked, leaning against the wall.

Ashalla looked around and sighed. "I want to make sure that none of us will be married off to a Berserker." she replied. "Dagur is very deranged, and if you took a good look at Ingrid, you know you're no match for her."

"Are those all your intentions?" Astrid asked, her eyes narrowing in suspiciousness.

'If I'd tell you, you'd say I'm crazy.' Ashalla thought. "I just want us all to be free from a forced marriage." she said.

"And what if you fail?" Astrid asked.

Ashalla looked at her 'sister'. "I have some last minute options to prevent failure. I won't fail, I promise you." she said.

Astrid huffed. "Of course." she grunted.

Ashalla rolled with her eyes, picked up her bag and passed Astrid before going downstairs.

Her 'uncle' and her 'mother' gave her proud looks before she left the house.

Asger was already standing outside with his bag packed.

"You were waiting for me?" Ashalla asked.

"We're supposed to go in the forests together." Asgard said. "Well, that's at least what my father told me."

"We go in together, but we'll split up there." Ashalla said. "I want to train in complete privacy without anyone around me."

"I can understand." Asgard said as they made their ways to the edge of the forest where half the village was standing.

Dagur and Ingrid were also there.

Chief Stoick looked at both of them. "Both of you are brave to take the title of Tribute, I hope you'll survive 6 days in the forest training and hunting. After those 6 days, you'll come out and a boat will sail you to the doomed Island of Dragons." he said.

Ashalla didn't quite listen. All she wanted now was go to the cove, get the Night Fury away and train with her father.

After Chief Stoick's speech, they were gifted weapons.

Ingrid was the one to have first pick, choosing the largest sword there was.

Ashalla was next and grabbed the hammer she had made during those years at the smithy when she was free.

Dagur choose the crossbow and Asgard picked a long sword.

After that, they went into the forest.

* * *

Ashalla went after 27 feet straight towards the cove, watching if none followed her, and if they did, they'll die eventually.

The Night Fury was waiting for her there.

"Ready to go off?" she asked, jumping on the Night Fury's back.

 _"Ready!"_ the Night Fury roared and shot high into the sky towards the clouds.

Ashalla experienced her first flight, on the back of a dragon. She felt weightless in the wind and stood up.

 _"How does it feel?"_ the Night Fury asked.

"It's totally amazing!" Ashalla exclaimed. "I wish I'd known before."

 _"You're a child of the Sky, you're invulnerable here."_ the Night Fury went on. _"Once you're starting to train, the Power of Flight will be gifted to you."_

"Power of Flight? Does that mean wings?" Ashalla asked.

 _"Not for you."_ the Night Fury replied. _"It just means that you'll be able to fly when you want to with just leaping one time. Just like your father."_

"Whoa!" Ashalla exclaimed, sitting back on the Night Fury's back.

They landed on a small island not far from Berk, but far enough for the villagers.

"I'll be back later for you, otherwise my friend will." Ashalla said before she dove into the water to swim away.

 _"Wait!"_ the Night Fury called out, but Ashalla was already to far away.

He dropped his wings, staring after the divine girl with his mouth wide open.

 _'She swims fast! Like... just like a Thunderdrum.'_ he Night Fury thought. _'But she's a daughter of the Sky! How is this possible!'_

* * *

Ashalla was back on the shores of Berk just 9 minutes later, and she hadn't stopped swimming.

"Whoa... how come that I swim this quick?" Ashalla asked herself as she came out of the water. "Is this a power dad didn't tell me about?"

Then suddenly, her clothes dried up, and she felt stronger than before.

Ashalla started thinking while walking to the highest mountain top on the island of Berk. She was careful not to engage the other Tributes and avoid them at all cost. Ashalla had to reach that top before she could enter the training grounds within Asgard.

She ran though the forest she knew so well, crossed the one river the island had and climbed a few rocky parts of the highest mountain on Berk.

Ashalla decided to try out this Power of Flight when she saw she had to climb a very unstable stone wall with pointy rocks.

"Well, let's do this." she said and leaped.

But instead of just jumping a small meter up the wall, she flew up and hovered for a moment before she landed with her feet on top of the wall.

"It seems I'm discovering more and more divine powers that I seem to have... I wonder what other powers I have dad didn't tell me about." Ashalla said as she looked at her dirty hands before looking down the stone wall. "Well, these powers will however come to handy once I have to face the other tribe's Tributes in the Games, which is in 5 days. I hope Hiccup will have my new hammer and armour ready to use."

* * *

Hiccup looked at the designs Ashalla left for him the day she left, like she already expected the Games.

The designs of the hammer had loads of Old Norse runes carved in the handle, and the hammer itself had loads of decorations with the materials Ashalla had found during their trips into the forest. And the armour had some divine decorations, like Ashalla wanted the Gods to be with her during the upcoming Games.

It suggested more and more that Ashalla wanted to protect all the other girls on Berk by offering herself up. Ashalla seemed to be prepared for everything that was coming.

Hiccup knew that this order wouldn't be easy, but he knew he couldn't let Ashalla down.

The hammer and armour had to be ready before Ashalla came back from training in the forest. And she would come back in 5 days.

Hiccup went back to work, he had to do this even though it would be a challenge, even for him and Gobber.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you all liked it._**

 ** _Sorry if I didn't update soon enough, but school stands in the way once again. I might not update again until Christmas!_**

 ** _Loads of love,_**

 ** _AlaikaSkywalkerAntilles1_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Divine Training in Asgard & Secrets leaked?_

* * *

Asgard was climbing the highest mountain on Berk, training the muscles in his arms. He didn't want to let his village down, or his father. Asgard wanted his father to be proud of him and tell him that he would be the next Chieftain of Berk.

It was a competition between him, Erika and Hiccup.

Although Hiccup was a scrawny kid with no muscle at all like him and Erika, he had brains and connections with powerful Viking leaders, keeping the trade peace intact. And it seemed like he was sort of engaged to the strong divine beauty Ashalla Hofferson since the moment they met.

Both were small, but yet incredibly talented in their own ways.

Asgard hated that he didn't have the talent his little brother had.

Cause sometimes, brute straight has to give in to the Power of Wisdom.

Asgard made himself ready for the last few meters of his climb when he saw Ashalla Hofferson making herself ready to jump into a stone wall with pointy rocks. He wanted to stop her from killing herself, but Ashalla already jumped.

But instead of jumping in to the wall and kill herself, Ashalla leaped up to the top, hovering a moment before landing softly on her feet.

Ashalla looked at her hands. "It seems I'm discovering more and more divine powers that I seem to have... I wonder what other powers I have dad didn't tell me about." She said before she looked down the stone wall. "Well, these powers will however come to handy once I have to face the other tribe's Tributes in the Games, which is in 5 days. I hope Hiccup will have my new hammer and armour ready to use."

'Powers?' Asgard asked himself, not even out loud.

Ashalla reached the top of the mountain. But instead of going down, she reached out for the sky.

Asgard thought Ashalla had gone crazy, but a small stream of golden mist coiled from the sky.

And once Ashalla touched it, the golden mist spread quickly over Ashalla's body and sucked her up.

Asgard couldn't believe what he just saw. Ashalla had just disappeared, like she'd never been there.

* * *

Ashalla appeared in the hall of a palace.

Her father's palace.

"Hi dad!" she called out.

"Ah! There you are!" Thor said. "Welcome to Asgard!"

"Dad, are there some powers you didn't make me aware of?" Ashalla asked.

"Well, the oracle doesn't tell everything about a newborn god or goddess, so yes, it's very possible." Thor replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I've always been very comfortable in the water, which seems weird since you're the God of the Skies." Ashalla told.

"By father's beard!" Thor s called out.

"Dad?" Ashalla asked. "What is it?"

"The Legend, it's true!" Thor called.

"What Legend?" Ashalla asked.

"The Goddess of the Seas." Thor replied. "It's an Old ballad, so you should listen carefully."

Ashalla nodded.

 _"A Guardian Angel she'll be, Goddess of the Seas. Clash the waves she will, Goddess of the Seas. Raging over land, ruling the Beast within, Goddess of the Seas. True Light, True Love, Angel of Heaven. As strong as a million Dragons, as beautiful as Arabians, as powerful as the Gods combined. Born from the God of the Skies and his winged beauty."_ Thor sang.

"And that ballad..." Ashalla started.

"...reflects on you." Thor finished. "You are the Goddess of the Seas, you can bend water to your will and much, much more."

Ashalla shook her head. "Whoa, it seems my life is getting stranger every day."

"A God's life is never very normal, and it'll never be normal either." Thor said and held out his hand to his daughter. "Well, let's get your training started."

"Okay." Ashalla said as she took her father's hand.

* * *

At the village...

As Hiccup was busy with finishing Ashalla's armour, carving the symbols she requested there would be while holding it in the fire, he heard villagers speaking about Ashalla.

"Do you think they'll beat that Kettleson girl?" a woman asked.

"Hofferson is way to small. She might be very strong and smart, but she won't beat Kettleson." a man replied.

"How are you so very sure?" a second woman asked. "I think Hofferson is very capable."

"Has Hofferson ever killed a dragon? No. Has Kettleson? Yes." the male told. "I tell you, that girl is weaker than you think she is!"

Hiccup's anger swelled up in him. How dare he calling the strongest girl in the village of Berk weak? Her straight gave Berk a good reputation, gave him the straight to fight his older siblings in arguments. She made everyone stronger.

"You might think like that, but I still believe she will win these Games." the second woman said with a huff. "Even if it's just for that boyfriend of hers."

'Boyfriend?' Hiccup asked himself. 'Ashalla has a boyfriend?'

"C'mon! You really believe that a girl would ever like Stoick's scrawny runt of a kid?" the male asked.

Hiccup frowned. They were calling him Ashalla's boyfriend behind their backs? Well, he could get used to it.

"Hey, they spend nearly all their time together out there int he forest! What else could be the explanation?" the first woman asked.

"I don't know." the male replied.

The voices faded away.

Hiccup turned his attention back to the armour, and finished the last symbols, mumbling: "I wonder why Asha told me to carve these weird runes. I've got no idea what they mean."

* * *

 ** _Any sugguestions? I'm running out of ideas for this story. Everything is welcome at the moment, even the most crazy things!_**

 ** _Tell me what you think of this!_**

 ** _\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Returning to Midgard  
_

 ** _IMPORTANT A/N_**

 ** _DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_**

 ** _ATTENTION! NOT EVERYBODY WILL LIKE WHAT I'VE WRITTEN IN THIS CHAPTER! SO WATCH IT!_**

 ** _WARNING: PLOT TWISTS AHEAD! (Sorry, after watching 'Avengers Assemble' and 'Thor', I couldn't help it but feel sorry for a certain someone)_**

 ** _Now, onto the story._**

* * *

 **Asgard:**

Ashalla was looking through the windows of her father's palace that looked down upon her father's training fields.

She had enjoyed her training, enjoying spending the time with her father. She had certainly enjoyed horse-riding and seeing her father spar with Lady Sif and the Warrior Three.

She had trained there the past 4 days, but tomorrow, she'd have to return to Earth, to Midgard.

Either revealing her immortal descendance or just hiding it.

There was a knock on her door.

Ashalla turned around. "Yes?"

"Tyra? Your grandparents, King Odin and Queen Frigga, and Prince Loki want to meet you." it was her father's voice.

"Coming!" Ashalla called and looked down at her clothes.

All of it was nearly a copy of the armour her father wore, just more form-fitting to her body and her own size.

Ashalla went outside, just to see her father with a proud smile.

"Follow me." Thor said.

Ashalla followed her father, observing the Asgardian warriors.

All of them wore golden armours with Norse runes on them and golden horned helmets.

The huge golden doors opened up, revealing the throne room.

There was a red carpet in the middle, leading towards the Throne.

Thor signed Ashalla to follow.

Ashalla took a deep breath and started walking towards the Allfather, the Mother of All and Prince Loki.

The Allfather, Odin, stood up from his golden throne.

His armour was gold and black, a red cape behind him, and a golden horned helmet on his head.

"It is an honour, to finally welcome you to Asgard, Tyra Thorsdottir. As the first born of my eldest son, you will given the title of Crown Princess once Thor is crowned King." Allfather Odin spoke.

"It's an honour, Allfather, I thank you for this gift." Ashalla said, as formal as possible.

Queen Frigga stepped forward. "Am I allowed to ask our granddaughter a question, my dear Odin."

"Yes." Odin replied.

Queen Frigga made eye contact with Ashalla. "What do you think life is worth?"

"Life? Life is priceless." Ashalla replied.

Queen Frigga smiled. "Please, explain."

"Life is the greatest gift any soul is granted, even the biggest amount of gold isn't comparable to the Gift of Life." Ashalla told.

"Do you think some are unworthy?" Queen Frigga asked.

Ashalla thought for a moment. "The ones unworthy would be tyrants, killers, those who don't care about their people, who let them die as long as he himself is safe."

"Those are very reasonable replies, my dear granddaughter." Odin said.

"Thank you, Allfather." Ashalla gratefully said.

"Please, call me Grandfather, or Grandsire. After all, you're family." Odin said, his voice sounding warm.

"Of course... Grandfather." Ashalla said, giving away a warm smile.

She caught Loki looking at her with interest, something she wasn't really shocked about.

Loki was quite known as a ladies man, and her being his niece probably wouldn't really stop him.

"Tyra, would you like to be a part of the family?" Queen Frigga asked.

"That would be an honour." Ashalla replied.

"Then it's done. You'll be staying in Asgard." Odin said.

"Thank you very much, but I can't stay for long." Ashalla said with a sad face. "I have to return to the Viking village I grew up. I was chosen candidate to participate in the Viking Games between the Hooligan tribe and the Berserker tribe."

"That's very unfortunate." Odin said.

"I'm very sorry Grandfather, but after all this, I promise to return to Asgard." Ashalla told.

"When do you need to return?" Queen Frigga asked.

"I must have returned before tomorrow's sunset." Ashalla replied.

"We'll make sure you'll arrive in style." Thor said.

* * *

That night, Odin ordered Sleipnir to be saddled for his granddaughter, Frigga choose her granddaughter's clothes and jewels while Thor spend as much time with his daughter as possible before her return to Earth.

Loki, of course, watched it all with interest from the balcony of his room.

'Thor's daughter is truly beautiful, the perfect immortal female version of Thor. No mortal, or immortal, will ever be able to compete with her. I wonder if she has already a mortal boy... Well, guess we'll find out. And if she'll ever need an immortal man, I'll be glad to have her as mine. Who wouldn't want such a beauty?' Loki thought, spotting the girl in question near the window of her room, talking to Thor. He smiled. 'Yes, she'll be mine.'

Tyra smiled at something Thor told her, probably one of his heroic deeds, making his heart bounce a little faster.

She was an absolutely perfect gorgeous girl, the Nine Realms would be very pleased once she would be their Queen.

It was said that a Queen ruled fairer than a King.

And Tyra meant 'Fair Maiden' after all.

Thor, and whoever the mother was, had chosen a good name for their daughter.

Loki turned around. He would ask the Allfather if he could marry her.

Sure Thor would never agree, but the Allfather would certainly see something political in his action.

Loki had killed Laufey, his father, as well as the former King of Jotunheim.

Odin had wanted to unite Jotunheim and Asgard, and thus this was the perfect opportunity to give Odin what he wanted and Loki would gain what he desired.

Loki smiled mischieviously. Yes, this was the perfect plan.

* * *

Once Ashalla woke up that morning, a pair of servants dressed Ashalla in the Asgardian blue silk dress with see-through sleeves.

The whole U-neckline was decorated with diamonds, down the chest to a 'belt' around her waist. The dress was very flowy. The see-through sleeves were on the front not longer than the elbow while the back was deffinately nearing the ground. **(https: *double slash* www *dot* pinterest *dot* com *slash* pin/ 3277 07310 361406715/) *minus spaces and stuff***

Üborl was hanging around Ashalla's neck like it had always belonged there.

One of the servants placed a silver solid tiara with light blue sapphires upon Ashalla's head, as well as a silver band around her head with a single light blue pendant hanging on her forehead.

A few locks in her hair got braided by the maids, but most of it just hang loose like always.

Once she was completely done, Thor walked in.

"Hi dad, when will breakfast start?" Ashalla asked.

"Very soon, but Father wants to ask you something." Thor replied, slightly said.

Ashalla gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

Thor looked at Ashalla's outfit and smiled. "You're absolutely beautiful, and all mortals will see whose daughter you are."

Ashalla chuckled. "Sure dad."

"Come, let's go." Thor said, taking Ashalla's small right hand compared to his own.

Ashalla was lead to the enormous dining room, where usually were held parties in the name of the Royal family.

The Allfather, as well as Prince Loki and Queen Frigga were already there.

King Odin stood up. "Thor, Tyra, please take your seats."

Thor sat down on his father's left side, his mother in front of him and Ashalla on his right.

In the middle stood a small wooden box.

"You wanted to ask me something, Grandfather?" Ashalla asked.

"Indeed, young Tyra." Odin replied. He shoved the box in front of her. "A King of another Realm has taken an interest in you, and wants you to be his bride. Accepting this marriage may prevent the start of Ragnarök. The union with this Kingdom should make Asgard stronger."

Ashalla nodded, she understood. She looked at the box. "I understand the neccesarity, and I do not want all the Realms to suffer because of a stupid decision. But one thing... how exactly do you accept a marriage here in Asgard?"

"The man must place the gifted piece of jewellery on the female." Queen Frigga replied.

"Tyra, are you sure about this?" Thor asked, being concerned about his little Princess.

Ashalla nodded. "It's the least I can do to try to prevent such a catastrophe. I do not want all of the Nine Realms to suffer just because I was afraid of giving my body and heart away. Don't worry father, no man will ever break my soul, I'm to proud for that. And by the way, I'm incredibly strong."

Thor smiled sadly. "You have such a good heart. I know the Nine Realms will be very happy once it's your turn to reign."

"Thank you dad, it means a lot to me." Ashalla said and hugged her father, who hugged her back.

"Tyra, do you accept to marry the King of Jotunheim?" Odin asked.

"I do." Ashalla replied.

Loki smiled like an idiot, disappeared into nothing and reappeared right beside Ashalla.

"Then, may I?" he asked.

'I should have known.' Ashalla said, rolled her eyes and gave him the wooden box. 'Such a typical action for the God of Mischief, Lies and Magic.'

Loki went down on one knee, opened the wooden box to reveal a necklace with a silver pendant with tangled snakes which had green eyes. He took it out of the box and carefully hang it around Ashalla's neck. Then, he took her right hand. "You must know, you're not only beautiful, but a very strong and fierce woman as well. No man can resist such fury combined with your divine looks. There is much more about you I can't explain right now, but I want to find it all out." Loki said, caressing the hand he was holding. "You light up my world, I want you to know."

Ashalla looked into Loki's emerald green eyes, seeing his words were true, and she smiled. "Your words are true, I can see the truth in your eyes."

Loki kissed Ashalla's knuckles. "You're a generous warm lady, Princess Tyra."

"Thank you very much, King Loki." Ashalla kindly said.

"May I, as your new fiancé, accompany you to the village of the mortals you grew up with?" Loki asked.

"Yes, you may." Ashalla replied.

Loki kissed Ashalla's knuckles, not taking his eyes of her.

* * *

 **Late in the afternoon...**

Ashalla said goodbye to her father before she got upon Sleipnir, the 8-legged white stallion her grandfather owned. Sleipnir had been dressed up in gold and silver battle gear.

Loki sat upon his own horse, a black stallion that was wearing silver battle gear.

"Let's go, my dear Tyra." Loki said.

Ashalla placed the hood of her blue robe over her head.

The robe was hiding her dress out of sight.

Both stallions started galloping towards the city's town-gate, towards the Bifröst, which was guarded by Heimdall.

"Your Highnesses, where will this trip be going?" Heimdall asked.

"To Midgard, the Isle of Berk." Ashalla replied.

"Of course." Heimdall said, bowed, and turned around to walk onto the stage, placing his sword onto the cylinder.

The portal to Midgard opened and both royals disappeared into the tunnel of rainbow lights, together with their horses.

* * *

 **Midgard:**

Loki and Ashalla ended up on one of Berk's stable cliffs.

The forest was right behind them.

"You have lived on this mortal isle?" Loki asked, already spotting the harbour.

"It's not much, but it has filled the place of 'home' until now." Ashalla said.

"I see. What are exactly those 'Viking Games' you mentioned yesterday?" Loki asked, navigating his horse into the forest, Ashalla following him.

"It's a friendly competition between 2 or more tribes to keep their peace treaty steady. The parts of the Games are Physical Fighting and Dragon Fighting." Ashalla replied. "The price the losing tribe usually pays afterwards is livestock. But this year, the wining tribe may choose a bride from the losing tribe."

Loki's expression went dark. "Barbaric!"

Ashalla sighed. "I know. It's just the reason I took my sister's place in all this. I know that if the Berserkers win, I'll have to give up everything and marry their deranged Chieftain Dagur."

"Based upon your words, you don't really like him, do you?" Loki asked.

Ashalla shook her head. "No. The only thing Dagur ever cares about is killing dragons and rage wars against the other tribes."

Both horses stopped, allowing Loki to take Ashalla's hands.

"If they try to do anything to you, they'll wish they'd never met you." Loki said. "Both your father and I will punish those mortals in every painful way we can."

"I don't doubt that." Ashalla said with a smile.

"You're my Queen, no one will take you from me." Loki said, took Ashalla's chin between his fingers and kissed her perfect lips softly.

* * *

 **Astrid's POV:**

I'm in the forest, way to far away from the village, but I just had to get away.

Dragon Training is extremely dangerous, none of us actually succeeded to pass Gothi's tests.

Now none of us will be future Dragon Killers.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a beam of bright lights struck down on one of Berk's steady cliffs.

I decided to check it out.

I held my axe ready as I slowly sneaked up to the place, keeping myself silent.

I removed the leaves of a tree that blocked my eyesight.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

There, I saw two black horses in battle armour walking through the forest!

One of the horses was clearly Sleipnir, the 8-legged horse child of Loki.

The other horse was normal, but it wasn't the only thing that I couldn't believe.

On the normal horse sat a very handsome man dressed in black and green leather with golden accents. His hair was black, shoulder long and slightly curly. His skin was very pale, paler than that of a Viking. This man... he couldn't be a Viking, he was way to thin!

Then the... woman on Sleipnir. She was certainly a Goddess, cause only Gods are permitted to ride Odin's horse.

The woman was completely covered with a light blue robe made of outlandish material.

The only thing I could see were her blue slippers that looked like to be made from some icy material, a small lock of blonde hair and her lightning blue eyes.

There was something familiar about her, but I don't know what it is. Maybe because she looks so much like my sister Ashalla. Now I mention her... where is she? Asgard, Dagur and Ingrid have already returned, Ashalla is the only one who hasn't.

"It's a friendly competition between 2 or more tribes to keep their peace treaty steady. The parts of the Games are Physical Fighting and Dragon Fighting." the _woman told. "The price the losing tribe usually pays afterwards is livestock. But this year, the wining tribe may choose a bride from the losing tribe."_

 _Wait... how did this woman know about our Games? Was she from our village?_

The man's expression went dark. "Barbaric!"

The woman sighed. "I know. It's just the reason I took my sister's place in all this. I know that if the Berserkers win, I'll have to give up everything and marry their deranged Chieftain Dagur."

 _What...? But... that's impossible! She... she cannot be my sister, can she?  
_

"Based upon your words, you don't really like him, do you?" the man asked.

The woman shook her head. "No. The only thing Dagur ever cares about is killing dragons and rage wars against the other tribes."

Both horses stopped, allowing the man to take the woman's hands.

"If they try to do anything to you, they'll wish they'd never met you." the man said. "Both your father and I will punish those mortals in every painful way we can."

 _Mortals? Was this man Aesir? Or Vanir?_

"I don't doubt that." the woman said with a smile.

"You're my Queen, no one will take you from me." Loki said, took the woman's chin between his fingers and kissed her lips.

 _Who is this man? And WHAT is he?_

"I love you, my beautiful Tyra." the man told, his affection towards her clear in his voice.

Tyra? That name sounded very Ancient Norse, more... Asgardian.

"Oh Loki, thank you." the woman, Tyra, said, feeling flattered.

I was shocked. This man, Loki, the God of Mischief, Lies and Magic, was here in Midgard? But didn't he hate Midgardians?

I decided to run back to my village, trying to get there before them.

I need to warn the Chief!

* * *

 **I'm sorry if this whole plot twist isn't your thing, but I didn't have much inspiration for the plot I had before and this was the best thing to bring in. It was the only idea that came to my mind that fitted into this story.**

 **Your reviews are always welcome, good and bad ones. Just don't make them TOO flamy, rather useful for me.**

 **Thank you guys, for reading this.**

 **I can only hope you liked this plot-twist.**

 **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Let the Games begin!  
_

 ** _DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_**

 ** _ATTENTION! NOT EVERYBODY WILL LIKE WHAT I'VE WRITTEN IN THIS CHAPTER! SO WATCH IT!_**

 ** _WARNING: PLOT TWISTS AHEAD!_**

 ** _Now, onto the story._**

* * *

 **Isle of Berk, Viking Archipelago, Scandinavia Northern Isles, Midgard**

 **Astrid's POV:**

I was running as fast as I can, but my legs got tired.

Finally, I stumbled over a rock and fell deep into the cove I was passing, into a lake.

I screamed before I hit the water and I tried to get air, yet I found myself impossible to do so since I had drained so much energy with running.

This was my end. I wouldn't see Valhalla, I wouldn't see my father again. I would die a death that would send my spirit to Hellheim.

Water slowly flowed into my lungs.

 _I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry Uncle Finn, I'm sorry father, that I couldn't be the Viking daughter you wanted me to be._

Then I felt a pair of arms being laid upon my stomach and, whoever it was, pulled me up to the surface.

When I could breathe again, I couched up all the water from my lungs.

"Are you alright?" a familiar male voice asked with very much concern.

I looked over my shoulder to see Hiccup, the village's runt.

 _He had saved my life, saved me from an unworthy Viking death, saved my spirit from being send to Hellheim._

 _Guess I owe him my life now._

 _Damn, I'm screwed!_

"I'm fine, just... tired." I replied.

Hiccup smiled. "Toothless! Get me out here!"

 _Wait! What!? Who was Toothless?_

After Hiccup commanded that, a black shadow appeared above us and two black scaled claws grabbed the leather bands on Hiccup's shoulders, lifting us out of the water. Hiccup didn't let go of me.

I noticed his arms had become more muscled than before. Guess he's not so much of a runt anymore.

I heard flapping of wings and I looked up, seeing... a Night Fury.

Yes, a real life Night Fury with quite a big wingspan, completely black scaled and big green eyes.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

The Night Fury returned us to the land, putting us both down on the dirt. The Night Fury landed a few feet away and turned towards us, sitting down like pets would, looking at us with his cute green eyes.

 _Wait... did I just say cute?!_

"Astrid, I hope you're not so mad." Hiccup said, going closer to the Night Fury. "But... this is Toothless, the Night Fury you shot down?"

 _Oh, shit!_

"I-I... I only wanted to prove myself to my mother." way to go Astrid! You stuttered in front of the village's runt, now you're screwed for life.

Hiccup gave a sympathizing smile. "I know that feeling. Guess we do have something in common after all."

 _If you see it that way..._

"Why did you give up?" I asked.

Hiccup sighed. "I realized I could never be my father's perfect son. I'm not strong enough, not mean enough towards dragons, I can't kill one even if I wanted to. I'd probably burn alive one day while I'm sleeping and send to Hellheim."

I was a bit surprised. "Wait a moment... you can't kill one even if you wanted to?"

Hiccup nodded. "Somehow, when I look into a dragon's eyes, I can see their pains, reminding me of all the things that make me a runt in the village."

I blinked with my eyes. We've been at war for about 300 years with the dragons, we were told they'd kill us on sight if we didn't act first.

 _But this Night Fury,_ Toothless _, didn't really look like he was about to kill them._

 _Had everyone been telling lies? But if it was a lie, who spread it?_

"Everything we've been taught about dragons, has it all been a lie?" I asked, looking uncertain at Hiccup.

Somehow, there was a golden flash in his green eyes.

"I may not know who started the lie, but that person certainly didn't like Loki." Hiccup replied.

"Loki? What does he have to do with it?" I asked.

"He created the dragons, as a tribute to a few other Gods." Hiccup replied. "The Gronckle is a tribute to Lady Frigga, the Zippleback is a tribute to Lady Sif, the Monsterous Nightmare is a tribute to Lord Odin, the Night Fury is a tribute to Lord Thor and Lady Hella. All the dragons are tributes to other Gods!"

I stared at him. "Why is this so impossible to believe?"

"Because Loki doesn't really have a good reputation." Hiccup replied. "And because the dragons who attack us are controlled by a Queen."

"WHAT?!" I asked. "How..."

"Toothless showed me the Nest, and somehow, I'm suddenly able to understand their speech!" Hiccup told.

I raised my eyebrows and pulled a horrified face. That was absolutely impossible!

"No... that's not possible! Dragons are vile!" I called out.

Hiccup sighed. "Guess I have to do this the other way."

 _The other way?_

There, right in front of my eyes, Hiccup changed his shape.

His shirt shredded as he grew, brownish-golden scales appeared on random places, his forest geen eyes turned pure golden, his nails grew longer and his brown hair turned midnight black and grew longer. His pants shredded as well, and brownish-golden scaled wings appeared out of his back.

I stood there, my mouth wide open. How the hell...

Hiccup smirked. "I'm truly not who I claimed to be."

"Then... who are you?" I asked, standing there, shaking on my legs. It felt like I was about to fall down on my knees.

"I, am Hávarðr-Jarl, demigod son of Jǫrmungandr the Midgard Serpent." Hiccup said.

I couldn't believe it.

Both of our village's outcasts had godly parents.

"I am no monster, neither is my father or grandfather." Hiccup snarled. "And I, am Alpha to all dragons."

"What are you going to do?" I asked on a bitter tone.

Hiccup smirked. "I will show the village not to mess with the Gods or any of their offspring. And you," he pointed straight at me. "will be staying here."

There was a roar behind me.

I froze, and slowly turned around with my eyes wide open.

There I saw a pair of Monsterous Nightmares, a Gronckle, a Zippleback and three Deathly Nadders.

 _I'm screwed. I'm totally screwed._

* * *

 **Ashalla's POV:**

We neared the village as the sun was about to go down.

My husband-to-be helped me off Sleipnir like a real gentleman and kissed my knuckles.

"I will stay hidden, but I will watch you tomorrow during the games." he said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said and walked to the village.

I heard Loki leaving and I sighed.

 _Well, here we go._

I slowly came out of the forest, careful not to trip over my robe.

"There she is!" I heard Mulch call out.

"Ashalla Hofferson has returned!" Bucket called out.

The Chief, Stoick, came up to me. "Well, it took you long enough. But where the hell does that cloth come from?"

 _Woops..._ "Uh... it was a gift, from someone I met yesterday. She was a trader, and I gave her my old clothes."

Chief Stoick nodded. "I'll bring you to the tribute's quarters near the arena."

 _Phew! That went better than expected._

* * *

 **Asgard's POV:**

I don't know if I should tell dad about Ashalla's disappearance. I just don't know what to do.

And until then, I'm stuck with Dagur and Ingrid.

Dagur is just a deranged kid, both Ashalla and I will be able to defeat him. Perhaps I'm more limited with my weight than Ashalla, but my armour should help at that.

Ingrid is more of a threat.

She's bitter, crazy, arrogant and a lot more of that. She's a bit afraid to lose.

Then, my father opened the door.

"And our last tribute has arrived!" he said.

Behind him, I saw Ashalla standing, covered up with a light blue robe of some outlandish fabric.

What..?

"Well, you four need your rest. Go to your rooms and prepare for tomorrow." father told.

Ashalla was immediately off to the room where her name was carved, she didn't even say hello.

I sighed and went into my room as well.

My father had provided me with an armour that he let Gobber make.

It was not actually a traditional Viking armour, but strictly made for battle.

I hope I won't die.

And if I do, I hope that Ashalla will win this.

Even though I'm not ready, I will have to do it tomorrow. I have to make my father proud, as well as the village.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked this.**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **\- Alaika Skywalker Antilles 1**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: The Fighting begins  
_

 ** _DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_**

 ** _ATTENTION! NOT EVERYBODY WILL LIKE WHAT I'VE WRITTEN IN THIS CHAPTER! SO WATCH IT!_**

 ** _WARNING: PLOT TWISTS AHEAD!_**

 ** _Now, onto the story._**

* * *

 **Isle of Berk, Viking Archipelago, Scandinavia Northern Isles, Midgard**

 **Ashalla's POV:**

I woke up when the sun rose, and I slowly stood up from my bed.

I already saw my armour lying there, the one Hiccup made for me.

I first dressed up in the leather ('shirt' and pants') my fiancé provided me.

The leather was dark blue, with a little bit of red.

It was just like my father's, only with long sleeves

Then I pulled on the armour.

The armour wasn't heavy at all.

The armour existed out of a pair of silver shoulder plates, a pair of upper arm protectors, a pair of underarm protectors, a pair of knee caps and a chest plate. On the armour were the runes I requested, as well as several stones in the right shape.

I put on the necklace my father gave me, Üborl, and my fiancé's symbol necklace.

After all that, I put the robe on me.

I didn't want to show everyone my armour yet before the fight.

I placed both my tiara and my headband on my head before placing the hood of my robe the right way so none of them would see.

The four of us will eat breakfast together, in the arena.

And the games will start just after the Chief announces it.

I open the door of my room and I find a table for 4, food stalled out on the table.

I sat down at the table, and started eating, not looking up when the others arrived.

Dagur wanted to take my arm, but I slapped him straight into his face.

"Don't you dare." I said.

I felt Dagur glaring at me.

"My tribe will win, and you will be my bride." Dagur said with a very arrogant tone in his voice.

I smirked. "Sure you will." I know Dagur won't take the hint, he's not that smart. Until this afternoon, everybody will stay ignorant over my heritage.

Physical Fighting will come first, I'm not worried about that.

But the Dragon Fighting part...

I know I can't ... I won't... kill a dragon.

The dragons were made by Loki as a tribute to the other Gods.

I guess I will have to use my powers, all off them.

Ingrid and Asgard didn't say anything to me.

Better.

When I finished my breakfast, Chief Stoick entered.

"Dear champions, there has been decided who'll fight who first." Stoick announced. "Asgard, you and Dagur will start. After your fight, Dagur v.s. Ashalla. Then Asgard v.s. Ingrid and at least, Ingrid v.s. Ashalla. I wish the four of you good luck, Gobber will tell you when everything begins." and he left.

Great, I have to fight the most derange one of us first.

I see Dagur smirk.

He's way to over-confident, and I will kick his ass.

I waited until Gobber opened the door to the arena, revealing all tribe members from the Hairy Hooligans and the Berserkers.

I look to the bright blue sky, and I know, my father and grandfather are watching over me.

Stoick's booming voice entered my ears. "Welcome to the annual Viking Games, hosted by the Berkian villagers!"

The crowd cheered.

"Let us begin, with Physical Fighting. First up: Asgard Haddock versus Dagur Chieftain!

Both tribes cheered madly.

Asgard and Dagur left through the door, entering the arena.

I see Ingrid looking at me with suspiciousness in her eyes.

Sure, she doesn't have a reason to trust me after all, and I don't even care!

Gobber left the door open for us to watch the boys fight with their swords.

This match could end dangerously.

Even through Asgard has the right skill in swords-fight, Dagur is very deranged and does what it takes to reach his goal.

Dagur's swings are very wild, but hard to stop if you don't have a shield or a good armour.

And I hope Asgard has a good one.

I close my eyes and chanted protection spells soundlessly in Old Norse.

It isn't that somebody can understand them, since nobody knows the Norse language in Asgard.

Some of the runes glowed in gold, but quickly died out again, feeling Ingrid's presence right behind me.

The fight between the boys ended quickly because Dagur wounded Asgard pretty bad.

I sighed as Gobber brought in Asgard to lay him down.

Berk's fate was up to me now.

He looked at me with a sad face. "You're up, Ashalla."

I nodded and I walked into the arena to be greated with a lot of cheering.

"Like the view, my bride?" Dagur asked arrogantly.

I turned to meet his eyes. "I'm not your bride, and I'll never be."

Dagur let out an evil laugh, sounding even more deranged than I remembered.

I hooked off the cape of my robe to reveal my armour, leaving the hood on.

I heard the crowd making surprising sounds.

I didn't really care about them, it was Dagur's face.

It was absolutely priceless to see.

I smirked. "Backing down Dagur? Because of an armour?"

Dagur got angry.

I smiled.

Dagur stabbed his sword right at me.

But I'm a Goddess, I'm quicker than he is.

I just let him duck under my armpit, letting him stumble on the stone floor of the arena.

"You'll pay for that!" Dagur called and let out another battle cry.

I did the same trick again, but this time, I hit his back with my fist, making him fall to the ground.

I placed my slipper on Dagur's back after kicking away the sword. "Done now?"

Dagur sighed. "Fine, you win! But don't think this is over!"

You're joking.

With an elegant walk, I went back into the 'tribute's lounge' and sat by Asgard.

The wound wasn't so bad anymore.

"Watch out for that wound while you're fighting. I think Ingrid isn't going to show mercy on you." I told.

"Thanks for the warning." Asgard said as he sat up.

It was very painful for him, but he couldn't wait to long.

Ingrid was already out there and Dagur had locked himself in his assigned room.

He was just a little bit too tempered.

* * *

 _ **Another chapter done!  
**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of it!**_

 _ **Any questions**_ **?**

 _ **Read & Review, please.**_

 _ **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: The Dragon Problem  
_

 ** _DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_**

 ** _ATTENTION! NOT EVERYBODY WILL LIKE WHAT I'VE WRITTEN IN THIS CHAPTER! SO WATCH IT!_**

 ** _WARNING: PLOT TWISTS AHEAD!_**

 ** _Now, onto the story._**

* * *

 **Isle of Berk, Viking Archipelago, Scandinavian Northern Isles, Midgard**

 **Loki's POV:**

I've been watching my bride fighting a guy who wants to claim her.

I snorted at that thought.

No mortal man will take an immortal bride!

And this arrogant fool of a man really thinks he can claim my Tyra his through winning a game? Oh, please!

Tyra had informed me about the Dragon part, so my demigod grandson will come to handy now.

My demigod grandson, Jörgandmundr's son, is the God and Champion of Dragons.

And once the dragons are gone, I'll claim my bride again.

I started smiling.

Yes, the plan was perfect.

* * *

 **Ashalla's POV:**

I'm getting worried.

Not about Asgard, but the Dragon Fighting part of these Games and Dagur's plan to take me as his bride.

It's not that Grandfather will approve of such barbaric actions anyway, but just the idea of it worries me.

Asgard is fighting Ingrid on his best, but he's losing straight.

I focus on all the water in Asgard's body, making it bend to my will.

I know I can manipulate any liquid bound to water, and blood is such a liquid.

I slowly took possession of Asgard, making him strike his fist into Ingrid's neck instead of her side, where for he had aimed.

Ingrid fell down on the ground with a groan and grabbed her neck.

I smiled. 'That makes it 2-1 for Berk! Now it's my turn.'

Asgard seemed to be very surprised of what he 'did', but was happy none the less.

I just clapped.

If they only knew.

"Good luck Ashalla! You can do this!" Gobber said as Asgard entered the lounge again.

"Win this Game, for our village, for our honour." Asgard said.

I smiled sadly. "Sure, Asgard." and I walked into the arena.

Somehow, because she lost to Asgard, Ingrid had gone raging mad.

"Oh, dear." I murmured and slapped my forehead, this didn't look so good.

Ingrid let out a very loud battle cry and chased me around the arena.

For someone that hulky, she's pretty fast.

I jumped and ducked all possible ways, but it didn't distract Ingrid in any way.

I looked up to the sky after another somersault across the arena, and saw dark clouds rolling in and a hammer falling from the sky into the middle with a small 'thud'.

Ingrid came to me, but I ducked under her arm again and grabbed the hammer.

Next, I had to shield myself against Ingrid's sword.

She was strong, but I know she cannot match my straight.

I slam the sword out of her hands and throw my hammer straight into her stomach, forcing her to fall down on the stone ground.

The crowd cheers and I just wave to them before taking my hammer back before anyone notices the symbol of Mjölnir.

I quickly go back to the tribute's lounge.

"That was amazing!" Gobber said. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Gobber." I said and smiled.

"Oh! Stoick passed me the dragon cart." Gobber said, grabbing a paper from his pocket. "Ashalla, you're first. You'll be taking on the recently captured Scauldron."

 _Oh fuck!_

"Dagur will go second, fighting a Deathly Nadder."

 _That's just tricky._

"Third is Asgard, taking on our Zippleback."

 _That promises a big fight._

"And fourth is Ingrid, taking on our Monsterous Nightmare."

 _Dangerous against dangerous, great match._

I sighed. I'd had to fight a _water_ dragon.

A dragon from my element.

I can't hurt it, now way.

Even if it had been another dragon, I know I cannot hurt it.

"Go, they're waiting." Gobber said.

I sighed deep and walked into the arena with a nervous expression on my face.

The doors got closed.

I looked at the board with equipment, but I didn't take any.

Everyone's faces faded from exited to worried.

The door of the dragon's cage opened up, revealing a very angry Scauldron with a full chin of boiling hot poisonous water.

Üborl was lighting up, the sign I was afraid.

Mjölnir hummed, also reacting to my fear.

I could hear the murmurs coming from the villagers.

"Just kill that dragon!"

"Kill that Scauldron!"

The Scauldron spew it's boiling hot poisonous water in my direction.

But the water stopped when I crossed my arms in front of me, and with a splitting motion, the water fell down beside me on the stone floor.

Everyone was staring at me.

I removed the hood, which hiding my headband and tiara.

Right that moment, I saw Hiccup running.

And when he jumped, he changed.

Suddenly, he was half reptile.

Brown-golden scales appeared, brown-golden scaled wings too, and he was growing in size.

"Seriously? You're the Goddess of the Seas?" Hiccup asked as he landed beside her.

"Apparently, you the God of Dragons." I replied.

"I'm only a demigod." Hiccup said. _"Scauldron, get safe."_

Vikings were entering the ring, wanting to kill us.

The Scauldron made a hole in the iron work, big enough to fly through, and did so.

Hiccup leaped next.

Chains were thrown at him, but he was able to avoid them all.

I fought the Vikings off, but they still surrounded me.

I called upon my father's power, and lifted Mjölnir high in the air, creating storm clouds.

Lighting stroke down in Mjölnir, and I used it to electrocute them all.

They weren't dead, seriously injured.

Next, I leaped through the hole as well, but a chain closed around my right ankle and I was grounded.

I looked to see who had thrown that chain.

 _Dagur._

"You're not escaping me!" he yelled.

I glared at him. "Do you even know who I am?"

"My bride." Dagur said.

Then, Loki appeared by my side, seriously angry.

"You, mortal, have a serious problem." Loki spat. "No mortal will take a bride of mine!"

"She was promised to me long ago!" Dagur yelled.

"I was never!" I called out, the thunder reflecting my anger.

Üborl felt my anger, making it's own lightning.

"Only if you'd win these games, but they're not over." I snarled at him. "And I decide to go home, to Asgard, and live there with my family."

Dagur's eyes wided a bit.

"I am Tyra-Odinna Lokida Thora Thordottir, 2nd in line for the Throne of Asgard. I am not some mortal's property!" I called and shot lighting at Dagur, killing him.

Loki quickly took my hand and we were teleported to Asgard by Heimdall.

Finally, I would be going home!

* * *

 **Next chap is the last one I think, or maybe I'll do several epilogues.**

 **What would you like to see? Let me hear!**

 **R & R, please!**

 **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Epilogue  
_

 ** _DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_**

 ** _ATTENTION! NOT EVERYBODY WILL LIKE WHAT I'VE WRITTEN IN THIS CHAPTER! SO WATCH IT!_**

 ** _WARNING: PLOT TWISTS AHEAD!_**

 ** _Now, onto the story._**

* * *

 **Royal Palace of Asgard, City of Asgard, Land of Asgard  
**

 **Tyra's POV:**

Today is it.

I'm getting married.

To my fiancé: Loki.

Father and Grandmother are here preparing me.

Father is concerned, like every father. And Grandmother just loves every second of this, I cannot blame her.

It was all very much perfect.

Yet, I had wished Astrid could've been here.

But sadly, she cannot be.

All because 'mother' forced her into a marriage with Snotlout, Stoick's nephew.

Hiccup saw my sad face.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked me.

I shook my head. "I just wished Astrid could be here today. Even through I am not her sister at all, I wished she could've attended this at least."

Hiccup nodded. "I understand. I know she's just as important to you as I am."

"Yes, she is." I said and sighed.

* * *

 **Royal Palace of Asgard, City of Asgard, Land of Asgard**

 **Hiccup's POV:**

I looked at Tyra's sad face.

I know how much Astrid means to her, I couldn't have born it either if I had been in her shoes.

So, I decided to retrieve Astrid from Midgard, even without permission of the Allfather.

I just want Tyra to be happy on her Big Day.

I went to the hallway and opened up a window when Odin passed by.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

I went pale. "Uhmm, I just wanted to get out for... a flight."

Odin looked deep into my eyes. "I know you're going to retrieve that girl from Midgard."

"H-h-how...?" I asked.

Odin smiled. "I'm the Allfather, I have my ways to know."

I sighed and looked towards the Bifröst. "I'm probably not permitted to go, and thus grounded."

"In contrast, I _want_ you to get that girl." Odin said.

I looked at Odin, a questioning look upon my face.

"This is my only grandchild's Big Day, and I do not want her to be unhappy. And you are her most trusted friend, so I thrust you to retrieve her foster sister so she can be happy on the day of her life." Odin told.

I nodded. "Thank you, your Highness."

Odin lifted his head. "Now, go!"

I quickly transformed into my dragon form and flew out of the window, over the water towards the Bifröst.

Heimdall stood there. "You wish to go to Midgard?"

"Orders of the Allfather, I must retrieve someone." I told.

"So I've Seen." Heimdall said and opened the portal to Midgard.

I stepped through the portal, ending up in the forest of Berk nearby the village.

I quickly changed back into my human form before running into the village, only to find everyone gone.

"Of course!" I cried out. "The Mead Hall!"

* * *

 **Isle of Berk, Viking Archipelago, Northern Isles of Scandinavia, Midgard (Earth)**

 **Astrid's POV:**

I don't want this.

No, I'm being forced to marry.

Forced to marry Snotlout!

Mother ordered my marriage after my apparent 'foster sister' left us, together with Hiccup.

She was marked a traitor to our family for freeing all the dragons when she claimed to be a daughter of Thor.

Of course, wielding Mjölnir and controlling lightning were certainly proof she truly was.

But still, even _the Gods_ shouldn't side with the dragons.

I slowly walked down the aisle of the Mead Hall, nearly having reached the podium as the doors slammed open.

The open doors revealed Hiccup in his dragon form, posing as a strong divine soldier ready to kill us all.

Men immediately tried to grab their swords, but Hiccup knocked them out with a single blow to their stomach.

Stoick stood up, looking down at his 'son'. "Why are you here?"

Hiccup slowly walked forward. "I have come to retrieve what the future Queen of Asgard solemnly misses, which is her foster sister."

"You cannot take her!" Snotlout called out.

"These are orders from the King of Asgard!" Hiccup clearly spoke, so much straight and so much will in his voice.

Snotlout took a step back.

Hiccup held out his hand for mine. "Come with me, Tyra doesn't want you to miss her wedding day."

'My sister.' I thought, as I slowly took his hand. 'She wants me to be there for her, like it should have been.'

The moment Hiccup had a firm grip on my hand, a beam of rainbow light came through the roof and took away all the gravity.

I held tight onto Hiccup, not knowing what to think of this.

The next think I know, is standing in the Legendary Bifröst, in front of a tall dark-skinned man with golden eyes.

"I See it went well." the man said. "The Allfather will be proud."

"Thank you Heimdall." Hiccup said, then he looked at me. "C'mon, Princess Tyra is waiting."

Hiccup laid his arms around my chest, and flew us over the City of Asgard towards the Palace.

I didn't mind this position.

At least now, I wouldn't marry Snotlout today.

As we landed on top of the Palace's stairs, Hiccup stopped me from going in.

"There is a question I want to ask you." he told.

I raised my eyebrow.

"What are you planning to do, once your sister's wedding is over?" Hiccup asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just think I'm going back."

"Would you want to stay here, in Asgard?" Hiccup asked.

I chuckled. "The Allfather will never allow that."

"You're the only thing Tyra has to a sibling, and I'm sure Odin would want you to become his adoptive granddaughter, if not another Heir to the Throne of Asgard." Hiccup told.

"If that's the case, I'll stay!" I said.

I just know that won't happen.

By the Gods, how much I was proven wrong once my sister had said her vows to Loki.

And I've never been so glad to be so wrong!

* * *

 **Well, this is it.  
**

 **I'm done with this.**

 **\- Rey Skywalker 2187**


End file.
